


Angels Are Watching Over You

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s mother has always told him that angels are watching over him. When Dean reaches the age of seventeen, he discovers that there’s more truth in those words than he could ever have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Are Watching Over You

_‘Angels are watching over you’_.

Dean could still hear his mom say those words, loud and clear. She’d said them many times, usually before she’d wished Dean goodnight, as if giving him a reminder that it was safe for him to go to sleep in peace.

And right now, after 17 years, Dean finally had confirmation that those words held a truth unlike anything he’d ever expected. Now that he was staring up at the boy that was sitting on the edge of his bed, calmly gazing down at him as if Dean were the most interesting thing in the universe.

Of course there had been some suspicions from Dean’s side over the years, but that didn’t do anything to lessen Dean’s shock…

The first time was when Dean was 8 years old. He and his best friend Jo were playing in the Winchesters’ front yard. When Jo accidentally dropped the ball and it headed in the direction of the street, she ran after it, completely oblivious to the big black car that was coming up to her. Dean pulled her out of the way just in time, only to nearly get hit by another car himself when he went back to get the ball that Jo still hadn’t managed to reach. All Dean remembered was the deafening sound of a car horn and brakes as he braced himself for the impact that was sure to come. But then all of the sudden, he’d been standing on the sidewalk again. Just like that, as if he hadn’t nearly been ran over by a white minivan. Dean spent the next few weeks wondering if he’d gone insane. Jo claimed that she hadn’t noticed anything strange, but Dean knew better.

The second time was when Dean was 12 years old. Dean’s entire class had gone on a fieldtrip for some Biology project. Their two day trip included a night of camping near the forest. Dean and his buddy Benny decided that it would be awesome to sneak out while everyone was fast asleep, so that the two of them could go on a midnight adventure in the woods. It had been a very exciting plan at first, until they strayed too far from the trail and got seriously lost in the middle of the dark, seemingly never-ending forest. Both boys had been on the verge of panicking when they suddenly noticed a bright blue light in the distance. They followed it, assuming that it was one of their teachers looking for them. However, the mysterious ball of light kept moving away from the two teenagers, moving just slow enough through the maze of trees for Benny and Dean to be able to keep up, but never slow enough for them to actually reach it. After an hour or so, they stumbled back into the familiar campsite. The bright blue ball of light was nowhere to be seen. They were both so relieved that they didn’t make a big deal out of it, but Dean was beginning to wonder…

The third time was when Dean was 17 years old. It still hurt, thinking about that night. John, Mary and Dean were in the car, on their way to pick Sammy up from summer camp. It had all gone very fast, _too fast._ Too fast for John Winchester to avoid the truck that was coming right at them because the driver was in the wrong lane for some reason. Dean woke up in the hospital alone, scared and confused. When he found out that both his parents hadn’t made it because the car had been on fire and there was nothing left of it, he _knew_. He couldn’t have made it either, and yet _he did_. According to police reports, Dean had been found on the side of the road. They all claimed it was a miracle; there was no way that anyone could’ve made it out of that car alive. Dean’s grief suppressed most of his curiosity, but it kept eating at him in the back of his mind.

In the months that followed after the accident, Dean kept having nightmares. His little brother and him were living with their uncle Bobby now, and Bobby often had to wake Dean up in the middle of the night because he was screaming from the top of his lungs.

Still, this night was different from all those previous nights. This night, Dean was having a particularly nasty version of the nightmare that kept torturing him. Once again he was in the car with his parents, but this time _Sam_ was in the car as well, right next to Dean in the backseat. Dean knew what was going to happen, and his heart stopped beating. He wanted to scream _‘no, not Sam, please don’t take my little brother away from me too’_ , but suddenly, the dream shifted. Dean’s surroundings seemed to be melting around him, and after a short blink, he was still with Sammy, but they were no longer in that car. Instead, they were on a beach. The sky was blue and bright, accompanied by the calming sound of waves gently crashing against the sand. Sam was building a sand castle. He looked up at Dean, scrunching his nose.

“Come on, Dean! Are you going to help me or what?” Sam demanded impatiently.

As appealing as this dream was, Dean’s sub consciousness was telling him that something fishy had to be going on. The contrast between his nightmare and this dream was too huge, the change too sudden. He firmly closed his eyes, chanting to himself to wake up.

He succeeded, waking up with a jolt. The first thing he noticed was the light pressure of fingers, resting against his temple. He opened his eyes, only to be met with the bluest eyes he’d ever seen in his life. Eyes that were examining Dean with great interest, looking at him as if he was something special. They belonged to a boy that couldn’t be more than a few years older than Dean. A boy with messy dark hair, a strong jaw line, and an expression on his smooth face that was weirdly innocent. Dean would _never_ dare to describe anyone of the male species as ‘beautiful’, but he definitely was willing to make an exception for this guy.

“Holy shit… Dude! Who are you? _What_ are you? What are you doing? What are you doing in my room?!” Dean managed to blurt out after the shock wore off.

When the boy spoke, his voice was a lot lower than Dean had anticipated.

“My apologies, Dean. I didn’t mean to startle you.” He murmured sincerely. “I just wanted to give you some peace of mind.”

Dean crawled up into a sitting position, incredulously staring at the boy. “You _what_? How do you even know my name?”

The messy-haired boy smiled wistfully. “I know a lot more than just your name, Dean Winchester.”

“The hell you do.” Dean huffed defensively. “How about we even out the playfield a little then, tell me who _you_ are. And why you are in _my room_!”

Dean half expected the guy to fight him on this, but was pleasantly surprised when he didn’t.

“My name is Castiel. I’m an angel of the lord.” He simply stated. “You weren’t supposed to be made aware of my presence, Dean. Not ever… But I have watched over you for years and I couldn’t stand seeing you in this much pain. I’m not supposed to get too close to the humans in my charge, but you… You’re different.”

All Dean could do was gape at him. Sure, his past experiences had taught him that there was more to life than meets the eye, but meeting an angel in the flesh was something else altogether.

“Castiel…” Dean slowly repeated the name as a sudden realization hit him. “You saved my life.”

For the first time, Castiel’s lips lifted up into an almost imperceptible smile. “Several times.” He affirmed.

Dean stared at the angel for what felt like an eternity, but Castiel didn’t do anything to interrupt him.

“So what are you, like some kind of guardian angel?” Dean questioned when he could properly think again.

Castiel shrugged. “If that is the term you prefer, I suppose so.”

Dean had a million more questions that he was about to fire at Castiel, but before he even got a chance to voice them, the angel already got up from the bed, shaking his head at Dean.

“I am breaking the rules, Dean. I have already told you too much. I was never supposed to interact with you in the first place.”

“So you have never talked to another human before? Ever?” Dean verified, raising an eyebrow in question.

Castiel shook his head. “We’re not supposed to. But I told you, you’re _different_.”

“Why? How am I different?” Dean could hear the desperation in his own voice, but failed to care.

At that, the angel let out a sound that was somewhere between a huff and a laugh. “I don’t know, Dean.”

Dean could tell it was a lie by the way Castiel quickly averted his unusually blue eyes.

“I have to go, they’ll know I’m missing.” The angel said in a final tone, allowing eye contact again.

“No!” Dean exclaimed, a little too loudly. “I have so many more questions. Please don’t go, Cas.”

Castiel frowned, and Dean momentarily regretted the nickname he’d given to this angel of the lord that he’d only just met.

“I’m sorry. I mean _Castiel._ ” Dean hastily corrected himself.

The angel surprised him again by grinning. “Cas works as well. But you should save your questions for another time, I truly do have to leave now.”

Dean felt a spark of hope at those words. “So you _will_ come back?”

Cas rolled his eyes. “Are you suggesting that I break the rules again for you?”

Even though Dean didn’t want to be selfish with this creature that had already saved his life more than once, he couldn’t stop himself, for reasons unknown.

“Yes, please come back. I know that you exist now and I… I don’t know, Cas…. Please visit again when you think it’s safe, I want to talk to you again.”

Castiel sighed as he shook his head in disbelief. “You will be the end of me, Dean Winchester.”

Dean wasn’t sure what to make of that comment.

“Does that mean you will be back?” He asked, getting up from the bed as well, his hand gently grasping the sleeve of Castiel’s coat, as if preventing him from escaping before he got a straight answer.

“I suppose I will then.” The angel muttered, sounding defeated, his blue eyes still resting on Dean’s.

If there happened to appear a goofy smile on Dean’s face when Cas told him that he’d return, he didn’t bother to hide it.

“You’re unbelievable” Cas said disapprovingly, but Dean could detect some humor in that gravely voice. “I guess I will see you later, Dean.”

“Yes.” Dean said, smirking at Castiel. “And I’m sorry, Cas… I’m sorry that I made you break the rules.” He added in a more serious tone.

Cas studied his face for a few seconds, then he reached for Dean’s hand, the one that was still clutching to his coat, and gently squeezed it. “No need to be sorry, Dean. I’m not.”

And then the angel was gone with a soft, rustling sound. Dean stared at the now empty space in front of him. He rubbed his forehead, trying to process everything that had happened in the past hour. He let himself fall back onto the bed, smiling to himself as his head hit the pillow. He stared at the ceiling for a while, replaying his meeting with an actual angel (and a very handsome one at that) in his head until he got sleepy again.

“I miss you, mom.” He slurred sleepily before he eventually dozed off. “Miss you… but you don’t have to worry about me… You were right… I got an angel watching over me…” 

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
